Son Petit Secret
by Moonlyne
Summary: Au retour d'une mission en apparence comme une autre, Jubia change. D'abord, elle s'enferme chez elle, puis après quelques jours d'isolement, elle disparaît pendant quelques mois. Grey est envoyé pour la chercher et la retrouver. (Gruvia)
1. Prologue

Tout le monde à la guilde était d'accord pour dire que Juvia avait changé. Un jour elle était partie en mission, deux semaines plus tard la jeune femme revenait grièvement blessée. C'était Lucy qui l'avait découverte.

Elle avait trouvé que la bleutée mettait un peu trop de temps à revenir et elle avait voulu enquêter en allant chez elle, Mira n'étant pas disponible à ce moment-là. Devant sa porte, elle avait aperçu des traces de sang qui l'avaient figée sur place. Elle était restée là quelques secondes, choquée, avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte… Qui ne lui avait opposé aucune résistance puisqu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Lucy était entrée. Les traces de sang continuaient jusqu'à la chambre de son amie. Elle avait donc avancé, peu rassurée, et était tombée à genoux devant l'affreux spectacle. Une Juvia aux multiples blessures, se vidant de son sang, à côté de son lit. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Lucy avait hurlé, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se relever et de courir à la guilde chercher Wendy et Mirajane.

Juvia avait été très vite transportée à l'infirmerie de la guilde, puis soignée par Wendy, qui avait pleuré en voyant ses blessures qui étaient, pour la plupart, profondes. La jeune dragonslayer s'était littéralement vidée de ses forces pour la guérir entièrement et le plus rapidement possible.

Quelques jours plus tard, Juvia s'était réveillée et avait été assaillie de questions de la part de Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane et Gajeel. Natsu était encore en mission, avec Grey.

À chacune des interrogations qui lui avaient été posées, Juvia avait semblé gênée et avait toujours répondu le plus vaguement possible. Les seules informations que les membres avaient réussi à obtenir étaient que… Juvia avait été attaquée durant sa mission, par une vingtaine de monstres et de mages. La bleue avait apparemment tout fait pour exécuter la mission tout en tentant de s'enfuir, d'éviter le plus possible ses ennemis, chose qui n'avait qu'à moitié marché au vu de son état.

Une semaine plus tard, Juvia était sur pied… Et restait désormais cloîtrée chez elle. Les membres pensaient qu'elle devait s'en vouloir d'être revenue avec autant de blessures… Et qu'elle aurait honte si Grey rentrait à la guilde et la voyait infirme.

Ils n'avaient qu'à moitié raison. Certes, Juvia avait honte, mais pas exactement pour cela. Elle n'était plus… Comme avant. Fairy Tail était une guilde de mages… Et la bleue n'y avait donc plus vraiment sa place.


	2. Chapitre I

13h10. Jubia sortit enfin de la guilde, après plusieurs jours passés à l'infirmerie à recouvrer ses forces. L'air frais de ce début de matinée lui remplit les poumons et lui fit du bien. Un peu hésitante, elle prit le chemin pour rejoindre son appartement.

13h40. Jubia poussa la porte de chez elle, entra, la referma derrière elle. Fait exceptionnel, elle la verrouilla. D'ordinaire, elle ne le faisait jamais, sauf quand elle sortait. En effet, en quoi était-ce utile de fermer à clé alors qu'elle était dans son appartement ? Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle n'était plus comme avant. Elle n'était plus réellement capable de se défendre et elle le savait pertinemment. Pour cette raison, elle verrouilla aussi ses fenêtres et, pour se rassurer un peu, ferma les rideaux. Cela lui procurait un maigre sentiment de sécurité. Oh, elle pourrait très bien appeler Erza, Lucy ou n'importe quelle autre amie pour lui tenir compagnie plusieurs soirs mais aussi la protéger. Le problème, c'est qu'elle serait alors obligée d'expliquer la raison de sa demande. Elle ne trouverait pas d'excuse valable, alors mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque…Elle ne voulait surtout pas révéler à ses amis, qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, son secret… Elle ne voulait pas leur dire que, désormais, elle n'était plus comme eux. Elle avait peur qu'ils la laissent de côté, qu'ils la méprisent. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas comme ça, mais elle était tout de même terrorisée à cette idée. Et puis… Loin d'elle l'envie de montrer qu'elle était désormais extrêmement faible, presque aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant.

Jubia ne pouvait plus être considérée comme une mage. En fait, elle n'en était plus une. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait compris comment, mais… On lui avait retiré sa magie. Oh, ce n'était pas une impression ni rien d'autre de ce genre, hein. Au début, quand elle avait essayé de l'utiliser, ça n'avait pas marché. Elle avait alors pensé qu'elle était juste bloquée… Pendant un moment. Sauf que, déjà, elle avait senti comme un vide en elle. Un gros trou béant. Et puis les jours étaient passés. Sa magie n'était pas revenue, et en plus de cela, cette impression de vide ne s'était pas atténuée, au contraire. Elle n'avait cessé de s'accentuer, à tel point qu'elle en avait mal. Oui, d'une certaine manière, c'était douloureux. Après tout, sa magie faisait partie d'elle. Elle donc était désormais incomplète. Alors évidemment, elle ne ressentait que trop bien ce manque, cette douleur étrange.

13h50. Jubia venait de terminer de vérifier si son appartement était vide. Maintenant qu'elle s'en était assuré, elle se sentait légèrement plus tranquille. Et elle avait envie de se détendre, de se faire du bien. Pour cela, rien de mieux qu'un bain. Un bon bain chaud… Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain s'en faire couler un. Elle se déshabilla, et, dès qu'elle entra un pied dans l'eau… Une sensation étrange l'envahit. Auparavant, l'eau était son amie et même plus que ça…Là, alors qu'elle était désormais assise, la bleutée avait l'impression de n'être qu'une étrangère, enveloppée par l'eau…Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se resserrait autour d'elle de manière oppressante, comme pour la pousser à sortir de la baignoire. Avant, l'eau l'étreignait, la complétait mieux que n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. L'eau, c'était elle. Mais plus maintenant. Et Jubia en était bouleversée. Des larmes, des tas de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Ironique, aussi. Son monde s'effondrait d'une bien drôle de manière.

Ne pouvant supporter de rester longtemps dans cette baignoire pleine de son ancien élément, Jubia s'empressa de se laver. Elle se sentait étrangement sale, avait l'impression qu'une sorte de crasse qui n'en était pas avait incrusté sa peau. Elle frotta fort, à tel point que son corps entier rougit après chaque passage de son gant bleu clair plein de gel douche. Aucune parcelle de peau ne fut épargnée. Elle n'y alla pas moins fort sur ses blessures en cours de cicatrisation. Fort heureusement, elles ne se rouvrirent pas, mais la douleur se fit sentir. Elle ne se plaignit pas, serra les dents et essaya finalement de ne pas y faire attention. Sans perdre de temps, elle se rinça rapidement et sortit de la baignoire, enfila un peignoir cyan et se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette blanche.

Jubia enfila une robe grise, à fines bretelles et qui lui arrive légèrement au-dessus des genoux. Pour cacher certaines blessures ornant laidement ses bras, elle décida de porter une veste en laine noire. Le tout, accompagné de sandales noires, elles aussi. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie de porter de bleu. À vrai dire, elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas jeter ses vêtements bleus… Ils lui rappelaient trop sa magie perdue, celle qui a toujours été en elle, a toujours fait partie de sa vie, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. En y repensant…Jubia frissonna et s'assit sur son lit, dont Lucy avait changé les draps et la couverture deux jours plus tôt. La blonde avait aussi lavé partout où la bleutée avait laissé du sang. Jubia baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle songeait à sa mission, qui avait été un succès, dans le sens où elle avait pu l'exécuter. Mais cela avait été au prix d'une torture ignoble puis de la suppression pure et simple de sa magie. Logiquement, elle aurait dû mourir. Un mage sans magie est un mage mort, ou en tout cas qui ne tarde pas à décéder. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas pour elle, et la jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle était une exception… Pourtant, elle ne s'en réjouissait pas. Elle souffrait énormément d'avoir survécu. Une partie d'elle avait été détruite, exterminée, d'une manière étrange, mais exterminée tout de même. Jubia n'était donc plus totalement elle-même, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait s'en remettre.

Nouvelles larmes.

Jubia devait retourner à la guilde. Pourtant, étant encore convalescente, elle était interdite de mission pendant au moins un mois. Mais la jeune femme savait que la plupart des membres de sa guilde voulaient avoir de ses nouvelles, la voir, sans la déranger chez elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils aimeraient toujours la voir si elle leur avouait son secret, chose qu'elle ne ferait évidemment pas. Elle voulait encore avoir l'illusion de faire partie de leur monde, qui était autrefois aussi le sien.

Finalement, Jubia décida de rester chez elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à la guilde. Elle se sentirait vraiment trop faible mais aussi trop différente de ses amis. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ressentirait beaucoup trop ce fossé né de la destruction de sa magie. Cet écart entre eux lui donnait déjà l'impression, alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment le droit d'être leur amie. Qu'elle n'était plus qu'une étrangère, comme elle l'était désormais pour l'eau.

Ses pensées divaguèrent. Grey s'imposa à son esprit qui avait été aussi torturé que son corps durant sa mission. L'amour qu'elle portait à ce mage de glace lui pesait beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. Elle soupira. Il semblait agacé par sa présence, en général, mais elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, avant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la rejetterait si elle s'approchait à nouveau de lui. Elle n'avait jamais été son égal, mais elle avait été puissante et sa magie complétait celle de l'être qu'elle aimait. Dans les moments où leurs magies s'étaient associées, elle avait senti une sorte d'acceptation de sa part. Quelque chose qui lui avait fait du bien et lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle pouvait continuer à le coller, qu'il finirait bien certainement par l'apprécier, voire par lui retourner son amour. Mais comme elle n'était plus qu'une simple humaine, un être sans magie… Si jamais ils se revoyaient et qu'il savait qu'elle n'était plus une mage… Elle était sûre et certaine que son rejet serait inévitable. Car Jubia était devenu on ne peut plus faible. Les humains n'étaient pas faibles, parce qu'ils avaient appris à vivre différemment, ils avaient appris comment se défendre, acquis des techniques pour compenser leur absence de magie et ce, dès leur enfance. Jubia, elle, était désormais plus fragile que n'importe qui. Elle ne savait pas se battre, se défendre autrement qu'avec sa magie. Puisqu'elle ne possédait plus cette sorte d'outils pour la protéger, elle était donc extrêmement vulnérable.

Pour en revenir à Grey, Jubia ne voulait plus le revoir. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir honte de sa nouvelle condition. Par rapport à lui, elle n'était plus rien. Elle n'était plus digne d'intérêt. Mais l'était-elle avant ? Franchement, elle n'en était plus sûre. Toutes ses convictions s'étaient envolées lors de sa dernière mission. La seule chose dont elle était encore sûre était qu'elle aimait vraiment Grey, mais que cet amour n'était désormais plus qu'un fardeau inutile et pourtant tenace. Il ne voulait pas s'effacer, la quitter, pour son plus grand malheur. Jubia se dit alors qu'elle devait se forcer à oublier ses sentiments pour le mage de glace. Pour cela, elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Pour le moment ce n'était guère difficile, puisqu'il était encore en mission. Mais dès qu'il reviendrait…Elle devrait partir, loin. Elle ne savait pas encore où exactement mais ce n'était pas important. Plus elle serait loin de lui, mieux ça serait pour elle. Peut-être finirait-elle par l'oublier. Elle l'espérait fortement.

Jubia ouvrit subitement les yeux. S'était-elle endormie ? Il semblerait. Elle se redressa doucement sur son lit en grimaçant légèrement. Sa blessure au ventre était encore sensible. Celle de son dos aussi. La jeune femme se demanda brièvement comment elle avait réussi à dormir sur le dos et ce, sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Elle haussa les épaules.

Un bruit de gargouillis se fit entendre. Jubia soupira. Son ventre avait faim, mais pas elle. Décidément, la jeune femme était pleine de paradoxes. Elle ne bougea pas, resta assise sur son lit, se disant que sa faim allait passer rapidement. Sauf que cela ne fut pas le cas. Dix minutes plus tard, son ventre criait toujours famine. Soupirant de nouveau, elle finit par se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas traînant. Elle ouvrit le frigo… Qui était plein d'aliments pourris, plus que périmés. Il était vrai que Jubia mangeait très souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, à la guilde. Elle déjeunait aussi là-bas. Alors tout ce qu'elle avait dans son frigo et ses placards finissait par se périmer puis par pourrir. Se promettant de tout jeter plus tard, Jubia referma le frigo et prit la décision d'aller faire quelques courses. Elle ne voulait plus retourner à la guilde qu'en cas de nécessité.

Juvia prit son portefeuille qu'elle mit dans une des poches de sa veste, sortit de son appartement et n'oublia pas de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle. Une légère brise, quoiqu'un peu glaciale, lui fouetta le visage et les jambes. Elle pesta de n'avoir pas pensé à mettre des collants. Elle ferma sa veste. Bien sûr, elle aurait aussi dû mettre un manteau, mais ça ne lui est pas du tout venu à l'esprit. Et elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'intérieur, malgré le froid incisif. Elle risquait fortement de tomber malade mais elle s'en fichait, dans tous les cas elle ne prendrait pas la peine de se soigner. Peut-être devenait-elle un peu suicidaire, légèrement masochiste également.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous. Jubia restait chez elle et n'en sortait vraiment plus. Elle n'avait plus mis le nez dehors depuis sa sortie pour s'acheter quelques petites choses qu'elle pourrait manger pour soulager son ventre lorsqu'il devenait trop insistant. Aussi, la jeune femme était tombée malade. Elle était sortie habillée un peu trop légèrement pour la saison, alors c'était inévitable qu'elle attrape froid. Du coup, la bleutée restait au lit pendant des heures, sous sa couette qui mettait du temps à la réchauffer alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne tentait pas de se soigner, oh non. De toute manière elle n'avait aucun médicament chez elle et n'avait pas la force d'aller en acheter. Elle avait de la fièvre, elle toussait et avait parfois du mal à respirer. Quelques fois, elle délirait, seule dans son appartement. Dans certains de ses moments de délires et, il fallait l'avouer, de paranoïa, Jubia se levait et son corps frêle secoué de tremblements inspectait minutieusement chaque pièce, un couteau de cuisine à la main. Ainsi, elle se donnait l'impression de pouvoir se défendre si jamais un individu s'infiltrait chez elle. Morte de trouille en permanence, elle cachait l'arme blanche sous son oreiller. Elle voulait l'avoir à portée, cela la rassurait un peu.

Un jour, on sonna à la porte. Jubia, encore bien malade, sursauta et, soudain terrifiée, se mit à trembler comme une feuille et à imaginer des tas de choses concernant l'identité de la personne qui lui rendait visite. Brûlante, elle se leva, sortit son couteau de sa cachette et s'avança en titubant vers l'entrée. D'une voix rauque et tremblotante, elle demanda :

« - Qui… Qui est-ce ?

\- Jubia, c'est moi, Lucy ! Répondit son interlocutrice. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne t'a pas vue à la guilde et on s'inquiétait, moi et les autres… Du coup me voilà ! Tu m'ouvres ? »

En sueur, Jubia refusa d'une voix bien enrouée :

« - Non, Jubia est… Malade et… C'est contagieux…

\- Oh… Ce n'est pas de chance ça. J'espère que tu te soignes bien !

\- Oui…

\- Bon, je repasserai dans quelques jours, quand tu iras mieux ! Soigne-toi bien ! »

Jubia ne la remercia pas et retourna dans sa chambre, très fatiguée d'avoir un peu marché et parlé. Elle remit son couteau dans sa planque et se glissa sous sa couette. Sa peur étrangement toujours présente, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir pleurer.

Deux jours plus tard, Jubia n'était définitivement plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ce n'était plus qu'un zombie qui ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne se levait que pour aller faire ses rares besoins. En seulement quelques jours, elle avait déjà bien maigri. Son teint, d'ordinaire semblable à de la porcelaine, était désormais livide, maladif. Jubia était d'ailleurs toujours malade. Si elle avait pris sa température, elle saurait qu'elle avait près de quarante de fièvre. Elle délirait toujours, que ce soit la nuit ou le jour. Lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose, c'était toujours sur un coup de tête et pendant un délire. Elle avait failli se jeter par la fenêtre avant de se ressaisir et de se carapater dans son lit plein de la sueur de son corps perpétuellement brûlant, qu'elle ne songeait à laver que rarement. Une autre fois, elle avait cassé ses quelques vases ramenés de quelques villes où elle avait exécuté certaines missions. Les débris étaient toujours sur le sol. D'autres fois, elle pleurait et hurlait à s'en casser ses cordes vocales déjà bien usées. Il arrivait aussi qu'elle se laisse tomber par terre et qu'elle reste inerte quelques minutes avant de se relever et de retourner dans son lit, seul endroit où elle se sentait légèrement mieux qu'autre part.

Sur une pulsion soudaine et inexplicable, Jubia enleva son pyjama mouillé, enfila une robe qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux, des bottes, un manteau, prit son portefeuille et sortit de chez elle lentement. Le froid, encore plus incisif et acéré que la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie, la brûla tout entière. Malade dans tous les sens du terme, la jeune femme fit une chose incompréhensible malgré son extrême faiblesse, elle fit tout pour marcher et atteindre son étrange destination, qui n'était autre que la gare de Magnolia. Elle tomba plusieurs fois, et ne put arriver que grâce à l'aide d'une aimable passante qui la soutint et l'aida à avancer sans lui poser de question. À l'endroit voulu, l'esprit embrumé, Jubia acheta un billet pour une destination qu'elle choisit au hasard et embarqua en titubant dans le train correspondant, qui était heureusement le premier arrivé. Elle entra dans le premier compartiment qu'elle vit et, complètement épuisée, exténuée, se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et Jubia sombra dans l'inconscience, juste avant qu'un homme entre dans son compartiment et s'asseye en face d'elle.


End file.
